De Regreso
by DarkLovely99
Summary: Quieren saber que paso con peluche? Pues miren aquí y lo descubrirán…. Y claro, como no iban a faltar las preguntitas de 2 lanzadores queridos; vean como fue mi día volviendo a Bajoterra por Peluche.


De Regreso

Estaba totalmente preocupada; MI PERRO SE HABIA QUEDADO EN BAJOTERRA!, sabía que podía volver allí cuando quiera, pero el problema era que mis padres ya habían llegado, como lo haría?

* * *

Lunes por la tarde….

No lo sé Swag, no puedo volver- le dije a mi amiga por el teléfono, habíamos permanecido como…emm…2 minutos más o menos.

Pero si puedes, el descenso esta en tu urbanización- dijo swwaggii desde el teléfono.

Pero mis padres están aquí…duh!- le dije en una forma muy obvia.

Jeje…emm…ya lo sabía- dijo swwaggii pero era obvio que no le iba a creer, la conocía demasiado bien como para caer en su jueguito.

Si claro, y los Black Eyed Peas vienen a mi casa y Will. se casa conmigo- dije sarcásticamente.

Seguimos conversando como 2 minutos más, pero cierta personita tuvo que colgar por la única razón de que su mama entraba a la casa.

Lo único que hice fue dormir y esperar a que sea miércoles ya que ese día mis padres se iban a ir a trabajar muy lejos y no llegarías hasta las 10 de la noche. Me puse la pijama y me dormí.

* * *

En Bajoterra… (Miércoles)

La paz que Eli había traído a Bajoterra seguía en pie…

AHHHH!- de pronto grito Pronto **(Wow O.o)**

**(Bueno, dije que había paz en Bajoterra, no en el refugio Shane ;) )**

Mi perro al parecer seguía fastidiando al pobre topoide el cual corría, daba vueltas y gritaba totalmente adolorido por las mordidas que Peluche le daba.

Eli, porque no llamas a Dark- dijo Trixie viendo al peliazul el cual seguía revisando fanfiction- Eli- lo llamaba pero el al parecer no estaba en este mundo, algo le estaba asustando- ELI SHANE ESCUCHAME!- grito enojada Trixie al ver que Eli no reaccionaba a sus llamados, el peliazul solo se sobresaltó asustado.

Eli al darse cuenta de que aún seguía en esa historia, cerro la página rápidamente para que Trixie no la viera, no quería que le pasara lo que le paso a él.

Que sucede Trix?- pregunto un tanto nervioso, y no porque simplemente estuviera cerca pues ellos ya eran novios desde hace unos pocos días, sino por la historia que había acabado de leer.

Quería saber cuándo llamamos a Dark-dijo- Peluche ha hecho demasiado relajo.

En especial a Pronto- dijo Kord interviniendo en la conversación.

Y era cierto, el refugio estaba totalmente hecho un basurero, más los periódicos regados por doquier y varias cosas destruidas. Y solo por una simple razón, MI PERRO.

La llamare- dijo Eli encendiendo su comunicador. Antes de que todos los escritores que habían conocido se fueran, él les había entregado un comunicador para que hablaran sobre sorpresas o ayudas.

* * *

En la superficie…. (Miércoles)

Todos los estudiantes de Decimo estaban en la clase de Cultura Física; los chicos jugaban futbol **(como siempre -.-)**, mientras las chicas jugaban básquet **(milagro \o/)**

Swag, pásamela- grite desde el otro extremo de la cancha tratando de llamar la atención de mi querida amiga.

Pero swwaggii no me la había pasado y cuando no me pasan lo que quiero, me enojo como nunca; lo único que dije fue…

SWWAGGII ACC, ME PASAS ESE BALON O SINO ME LAS PAGARAS- grite totalmente furiosa, porque en realidad yo de paciencia no sé nada.

Okay tómalo- dijo swwaggii pasándome el balón, yo solo le hice una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Aunque ella se había asustado por mi grito.

Lo cogí y me dirigí directamente al aro, no había nadie que me cubriera así que el camino estaba fácil y libre de "obstáculos", pero cuando estaba tan cerca, pero tan cerca de encestar…

_Hola Dark, soy Eli- dijo cierto Shane desde su comunicador._

Como yo llevaba todos los días el comunicador en mi oído, no me había acordado de que lo tenía y cuando Eli me hablo me asuste tanto que me fui de largo y choque contra el palo. **(Me las pagaras Eli ¬¬)**

Eli!- grite sobresaltada y un tanto furiosa por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.

_Dark, tenemos que hablar; te interrumpí algo, alguna cosa importante?- me pregunto por si acaso no estaba en clases. Yo solo le respondí…_

No Eli, gracias- dije sarcásticamente porque en realidad quería ahorcarlo. Sé que me gusta pero cuando me interrumpen en algo muy importante, todos así sea el chico de mi vida las pagaría caro.

_A pues en ese caso, no estas ocupada?- me pregunto como si nada hubiese pasado, yo quería explotar._

No, que quieres hablar?- le pregunte con indiferencia aunque me estaba calmando un poco, pero un poquito no más.

_Bueno, al parecer dejaste a cierto perrito aquí en el refugio- me dijo._

Aaaaa si, como esta Peluche?- le pregunte recordando a mi perrito el cual estaba solo. Pensé que debería estar triste, asustado y tranquilo, pero al parecer…

_Él está bien, Pronto es otro caso- me dijo mirando al topoide como corría mientras mi Peluche lo perseguía listo para morderlo._

Mmm, que bien….bueno y para que me llamaste?- le pregunte confundida, aunque creo que ya sabía la respuesta…

_Podrías bajar a verlo, enserio está haciendo mucho relajo- me dijo seriamente._

Yo no lo podía creer, mi Peluche haciendo relajo; eso era imposible **(Ñaa, si lo hace todos los días)**; mire a swwaggii y ella se dirigió directamente hacia donde yo estaba.

* * *

Con quien hablas?- me pregunto.

Con Eli- le conteste.

_Swwaggii está al lado tuyo?-me pregunto confundido._

Sí, soy yo….hola Eli- dijo swwaggii prendiendo su comunicador- y a que se debe el motivo de esta llamada?- le pregunto con una forma de chica inteligente.

_Bueno, quería que Dark baje a ver a Peluche- le explico._

Espera, Dark dejaste a Peluche votado- me pregunto sorprendida mientras yo le respondí…

Digamos que si- le dije mirándola con una cara de "no me mates" porque ella ama a mi perrito y hasta se lo quedaría.

_Bueno Dark, vienes o no?- me pregunto._

Si, iré con swwaggii; esta tarde te parece bien?- le dije y a la vez le pregunte por si no tenían nada importante que hacer.

_Si, las espero; Shane cambio y fuera- y colgó._

Dark cambio y fuera- dije pero me luego me di cuenta de que había colgado- este malvado- le grite al comunicador.

Espera, nos vamos a Bajoterra, de nuevo?- me pregunto swwaggii.

SIP, pero si no quieres ir, no importa voy sola- le dije porque la verdad yo iba a viajar sola, pero era mi amiga y no la iba a abandonar.

Claro que voy, que estamos esperando- dijo arrastrándome hacia la salida.

Espera- la pare porque aun seguíamos en clases y no me iba a escapar, eso iba en contra de mi actitud; sería sorprendente para todos y en especial para mí- esperemos hasta la salida, de ahí vamos a mi casa y dejamos las cosas para bajar.

Está bien- dijo swwaggii.

* * *

Pasaron las horas y horas y más horas, estaba totalmente aburrida que me quede leyendo fanfiction en clases, luego me quede dormida como de costumbre hasta que decidid ir al baño a mirarme en el espejo, pedí permiso y salí. Cuando llegue al curso faltaban exactamente 2 minutos para que toque el timbre, arregle mis cosas y luego de 2 minutos eternos…El timbre sonó. Swwaggii y yo salimos felices y corriendo, le dije a la señora del expreso que nos llevara a mi casa, llegamos y dejamos las mochilas en la sala.

Lista- le dije ya en el asiento del descenso.

Si, a la cuenta de tres- me dijo mientras aseguraba su cinturón.

Está bien, a la 1- empecé a contar.

A las 2- dijo ella.

Y a las 3- dijimos al unísono, pero como era de esperar el descenso no bajo sino 10 segundos después de haber terminado de contar.

AHHHHHHHH!- gritamos.

* * *

Todo iba rápido, estaba mareada y a la vez asustada porque la verdad odiaba la velocidad, y en este caso el descenso caía a gran velocidad como las montañas rusas las cuales eran rápidas. Gritamos a penas ver que el final del carril se acercaba e íbamos a caer y eso paso.

Moriré!- dijo swwaggii.

Si no tengo tu amorrrrr- dije cantando la letra de la canción, por lo menos me había tranquilizado un poco como para reír un rato.

Ya la dañaste, la dañaste- me dijo también tranquilizándose mientras descendíamos con los asientos en un paracaídas y hasta que llegamos…

Puf, al fin llegamos- dije bajándome del asiento, luego continúe con mi camino.

Si, espera; aun tenemos la ropa del colegio- me dijo swwaggii.

Como me pude haber olvidado, no había llevado mi ropa de lanzadora y además hacía un calor fatal en Bajoterra, llevaba un calentador y mi buso puesto así que me quite el buso y me lo amarre en mi cintura.

* * *

Listo, vamos allí está el refugio- dije y las dos nos dirigimos al refugio Shane, donde pensábamos que todo estaría bien limpio y ordenado, pero las cosas no fueron como pensábamos… Toque el timbre y Kord me abrió la puerta.

Dark, swwaggii que bueno verlas; pasen- dijo Kord dándonos el paso, pero cuando entramos las dos nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

O por Dios, que paso aquí?- dije aun sorprendida, Peluche hizo todo eso? Me sorprendió demasiado, creí que era poco pero esto era el basurero en frente mío.

Tu perro hizo esto- dijo Trixie acercándose a nosotras- cómo están?- nos preguntó.

Bien, vinimos a ver a Peluche- respondió swwaggii.

Mejor, el perro de alguien ha estado haciendo demasiado relajo- dijo Trixie mirándome con una mirada matadora.

Si…emm, donde esta?- pregunte tratando de cambiar el tema del relajo que había hecho cierto perrito.

AHHHH!- de la nada Pronto salió corriendo y gritando porque Peluche le había logrado morder el trasero- quítenmelo!

Cosii!- grite emocionada y fui directamente a cogerlo- como te extrañe pechocho- lo estaba abrazando tanto que casi lo ahorco.

Pronto, creo que cierto perro te dejo el trasero mojado- dijo Kord burlándose al ver que la parte trasera de Pronto estaba totalmente mojada, y no por baba….

Qué asco, un rey no puede estar sucio- dijo Pronto y subió enojado las escaleras.

Que le sucedió?- pregunto el amor de mi vida bajando por las escaleras con un ceño fruncido al ver que Pronto subió enojado- hola Dark, hola swwaggii- nos saludó.

Hola Eli- dijimos al unísono.

Y bien, esto es lo que dejo Peluche- dijo Eli señalándome todo el refugio.

Si me di cuenta- le respondí mirándolo aun enojada por lo que me había hecho esa misma mañana.

Chicos, voy a subir- dijo Trixie.

Está bien, cuídate- dijo swwaggii pero luego….

Chicas y esos uniformes?- nos preguntó al vernos con los uniformes del colegio.

Cierto, lo había olvidado- dije- Trixie puedes prestarnos ropa de lanzador?- le pregunte.

Cla…ro- dijo ella afirmando pero yo ya había subido.

Swwaggii subió y las dos nos metimos a diferente habitaciones, yo por supuesto a la habitación de Eli y al parecer era totalmente gigante y con varias fotos de él y Trixie. Salimos y bajamos de nuevo a la sala.

Hasta que llegaron- dijo Kord.

Hay ni que nos hallamos demorado- dije haciendo la mano de "osea querido"

Claaaaarooooo- respondió sarcásticamente- cierto Dark, y como esta Akyra?- me pregunto mientras yo le envié una mirada maliciosa.

Bien, porque lo preguntas?- le dije en voz sospechosa, el solo se sonrojo un poco.

Por nada, solo quería saber que nada malo le había pasado- dijo Kord el cual se había sonrojado como un tomate, yo me le burle y él se fue al garaje para "arreglar" las mecas, o al menos eso dijo el…

Jajaja, parecer que a Kord le gusta cierta personita- dijo swwaggii riéndose.

Sí, es raro que Kord se enamore- dijo Eli.

Y tu Eli, no estás enamorado de alguien?- le pregunto mirando a Eli el cual solo me respondió…

No, estoy soltero; horita no pienso en el amor- lo había dicho tan enserio que hasta me lo creí, estaba feliz pero a la vez triste porque sabía que no estaba con Trixie.

Pero al parecer estos dos tortolitos habían planeado algo mientras swwaggii y yo nos cambiábamos.

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Eli, crees que debemos contarles?- le pregunto Trixie al ver que su novio estaba pensativo entre decirle o no la verdad a Dark que era la principal que se tenía que enterar._

_No lo sé, tu qué opinas?- pregunto._

_No, mejor no hieras sus sentimientos; ella te ama demasiado pero al parecer quiere que este conmigo, pero mejor no- dijo Trixie._

_Si tienes razón, cualquier cosa no somos novios- dijo Eli._

_FIN FLASHBACK_

* * *

Bueno, y que hacemos?- pregunto swwaggii la cual estaba aburrida y aun no queríamos regresar a la superficie.

No lo sé, pero yo voy arriba- dijo Trixie.

Está bien- dijimos todos al unísono.

* * *

Ella subió y nosotros nos quedamos conversando. Jugamos con Peluche un momento y de paso ayudamos a limpiar el refugio, Pronto se había quedado dormido de "tanto" ayudar pero la verdad no había hecho nada y eso me enojaba, pero ahora no quería vengarme de él, sino de cierto peliazul.

Que les parece si hacemos un pequeño duelo?- sugirió Eli.

Si, de ahí nos tendremos que ir, se está haciendo tarde y tenemos tareas- dije un poco triste **(que responsables somos)**

Está bien, vamos- dijo el Shane pero yo lo interrumpí.

Sigan ustedes, puedo hablar con Burpy?- le pregunte porque mi venganza iba a empezar en ese momento.

Claro, pero no se demoren- dijo y el y swwaggii salieron del refugio.

* * *

Muy bien pequeña, quiero vengarme de Eli por algo de enantes; me quieres ayudar?- le pregunto porque de todas formas Eli era su dueño y sería malo que lo obligara cuando no quería hacerlo, pero sorpresivamente….si, Burpy asintió afirmando que me ayudaría.

Le conté el plan y salimos directamente al patio…

* * *

Hasta que llegaste Dark- esta vez no fue ni Eli ni Trixie quien hablo, sino Twist? Hace cuanto había llegado?

Twist, pero si no estabas- dije confundida porque era cierto, no estaba.

Pero ya llegue, lista para un duelo?- me pregunto con una mirada desafiante.

Claro, prepárate Twist porque ahora serán historia- dije y saque mi lanzadora la cual había dejado en el refugio Shane el día que me fui, cargue a mi babosa torpedo y dispare.

Seguíamos así por varios minutos, al parecer swwaggii y yo habíamos ganando pero a cierto peliazul le sobraba un babosa.

Tiempo fuera- grite, los demás me hicieron caso.

Que paso?- me pregunto Eli.

Necesito hablar con Twist y swwaggii- dije y luego los dos fueron directamente hacia mí.

Luego nos encerramos como en un círculo

Y les empecé a contar mi venganza, ellos solo rieron por lo que iba a hacer y decidieron apoyarme.

* * *

Lista- dije alistando mi babosa hoverbug.

Y ustedes chicos?- pregunto el Shane viendo a swwaggii y a Twist recostados en un árbol.

Te enfrentaras a Dark Eli- dijo el rubio.

Sí, mucho cuidado- dijo swwaggii.

Bueno, empecemos- dijo y luego disparo a su babosa tornado.

Burpy hablo con la babosa sobre mi venganza, la pequeña estaba de acuerdo en seguir el plan así que nada más ni menos dispare a la mía.

Falenca- como la llame, voló y aleteo haciendo que la tornado se desviara del camino directo hacia el Shane.

Y sucedió tal como lo había planeado, Eli trato de esquivarla pero fue demasiado tarde, la babosa lo tenía rodando en su pequeño tornadito hasta que volvió a su forma normal.

Que sucedió?- pregunto confundido y mareado.

Sucede que esta es mi venganza- dije victoriosa y cogiendo a mi babosa.

Venganza?, de que hablas?- me pregunto confundido.

Cuando me llamaste por lo de Peluche, yo estaba jugando un partido y justo cuando iba a encestar tú me hiciste asustar y choque contra un palo- dije no enojada pero si lo miraba con una cara de enfadada.

Lo siento, creo que me lo merezco- dijo aunque la verdad él no se lo merecía, no lo había hecho apropósito pero yo quería venganza.

* * *

Íbamos directamente al refugio para recoger nuestras cosas e irnos porque ya era tarde y teníamos que estar en casa; pero cuando íbamos entrando vimos a Trixie completamente pálida.

Trix, que sucede?- pregunto Eli.

Trixie que paso?- le pregunte asustada mientras que ella seguía paralizada.

Habla- dijo Kord, la llevamos directamente al sofá donde se tranquilizó un poco.

Una historia…fanfiction…Akyra…muy traumante- dijo Trixie entre cortado porque apenas podía hablar, pero yo logre entender lo que dijo y al parecer Eli también.

Lo leyó- dijo el Shane y yo fui directamente a la computadora que estaba encendida.

Que leyó?- pregunto confundida swwaggii.

Swag, recuerdas que te dije sobre la historia que me traume- le dije sintiendo un escalofrió.

Si- afirmo.

Pues mira- le mostré la pantalla y lo primero que apareció fue la ventana de La Primera Vez de Akyra Gatita Stahl.

Esa es la…- swwaggii no termino de hablar porque la interrumpí.

Si, esa es- le dije.

Trixie logro tranquilizarse lo suficiente y salimos de nuevo hacia el descenso donde Falenca nos llevaría a swwaggii y a mí a la superficie.

Bien, nos tenemos que ir- dije triste.

Me alegro de que hayan venido- dijo Eli.

Si, Pronto les agradece infinitamente que se lleven a ese saco de pulgas- dijo mirando a Peluche el cual le gruño.

Regresaremos pronto- dijo swwaggii y antes de que yo disparara a mi babosa Twist me detuvo.

Que sucede Twist?- pregunte.

Buen es que, recuerdas a tu amiga; la fría y un poco emo por así decirlo- dijo Twist.

Te refieres a Karem- le dije con una mirada maliciosa.

Si a ella, bueno quería saber cómo estaba- dijo nervioso y yo lo moleste.

Bien, te extraña mucho- dije riéndome aunque por dentro sabía que estaba condenada a morir.

Enserio…emm….que tipos de flores le gustan?- me pregunto.

No lo sé, pero le preguntare enamorado- dije y de ahí me fui.

* * *

Ya en la superficie…

Como que te van a matar de nuevo Swag- dije.

No me hagas acuerdo- dijo bajando la mirada y al fin habíamos llegado a la casa de ella.

Swag ACC- dijo la mama furiosa.

Hola mama- dijo Swag- tengo una explicación.

Sin excusas, me tenías preocupada; ahora entra- dijo.

Espere Señora P, ella tuvo que irse al centro comercial y yo la acompañe- dije tratando de salvar a mi amiga.

Y porque se fue sin mi permiso- al parecer cierta persona me estaba echando la culpa y en realidad yo la tenía.

Bueno es que….yo le dije que le pidiera permiso, pero ella dijo que no importaba- le hice mi típico teatro de niña buena, y al parecer funciono.

Traidora- me dijo swwaggii desde atrás.

Bueno, me tengo que ir; adiós y suerte Swag- dije corriendo con Peluche.

Mama- dijo asustada swwaggii.

Date por muerta- y de ahí la casa entera empezó a moverse, al parecer alguien estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de lo que su amiga había dicho.

* * *

Ya en mi casa…

Qué bueno que estas aquí cosii- dije abrazando a Peluche el cual me lamia.

Llegamos- no era nada más ni nada menos que mis padres que habían llegado.

Hola mama, hola papa- los salude, ya me había bañado y cambiado y había hecho los deberes así que todo estaba normal.

Que tal tu día?- me pregunto mama.

Bien, fue el mejor de todos- dije sonriendo.

Continuara….

* * *

Pensaron que lo había terminado? Pues hay continuación y será una sorpresa y de paso aquí está mi sorpresita para dos personas jeje. Y de ahí fue todo lo que pase en Bajoterra por ir a ver a Peluche.

PD: Aky lo de tu historia no pienses que es una ofensa, pero necesitaba un poco de comedia y trauma asi que porque no? Era la que quedaba chevere. No me mates!

Espero sus comentarios y sin nada más ni menos que decir.

Besos y Abrazos Michu

Dark


End file.
